My very first Hiei and Botan
by KinaLee
Summary: Hiei and Botan everyone knew they were gonna get together well everyone BUT them selfs. Broght together by Ice cream aww how sweet  but wait is someone getting jelouse? summary sucks and yes first chappter is short but the plot is a good one. R


HELLOOOOO readers... OK I wanted to write a one shot soooooo badly SO I did lol. Couple- Botan and Hiei and Please be nice this is my first one. 

Disclaimer: I Kina Lee _**Do not**_ I repeat **_DO NOT_** own YuYuHakusho. sigh I wish...

* * *

**Ok this will start off in Makai...**

Botan and Keiko were walking by a bbiiiiigg lake not really talking, finally breaking the silence Botan

spoke up. "So Keiko how are you and Yusuke doing??" She asked with a cheery expression "Ok i guess

but he is such a pervert and is always looking at other girls...I just dont know what to do anymore.."

Keiko sighed. Botan saw the sadness that were in her friends eyes so decided to stop talking. Oh yeah i

forgot to mention the boys are on a mission and Yusuke asked Botan to stay and watch over Keiko

**_Flashback_**

They were all standing in front of koenmas desk waiting for Koenma to tell them of their next mission.

"This next mission will be dangerous so the girls will not be attending." Koenma in his baby form Informed "Botan will you watch Keiko for me?" Yusuke asked the blue haired fairy onna.

"and yukina" "and shizuru(sp?)" "and puu" everyone was crowded

around her ask her this and that. "What Im not important enough

to be watched over." she said sarcastically but no one was really

paying attention. "Say your good byes now it may be the last

time you ever see them" Koenma said with a little tear drop

coming out of the corner of his eye. Botan just stood there while

everyone said their goodbyes. Yusuke was kissing Keiko sweetly

and Kuwabarwa was hugging Yukina and Kurama was shaking hands

with shizuru. Hiei was standing alone not saying a word so botan

decided to say good bye for him. As she walked over towards him

she noticed that he got taller over the years. Instead of being 4'8 he now looked 5'10 only 2 inches taller then she was. "Hiei?" she

asked quietly hn was the only answere she got. She leaned in barely touching his ear she whispered "youve gotten taller" then

pulled away. He had to control himself from kissing her Lets go yall yusuke yelled as he entered the portal. Hiei took this opportunity and

whispered into Botans ear- be safe, I have a surpise for you when we return. as soon as

the words left his mouth he was gone. Botan on the other hand was blushing madly. Ok yes

I know they are acting strangely to each other well you see if all happened 2 weeks ago at

the fair...

**_Flashback_**

"WOOO HOOOO FAIR HERE WE COME!!!" Yusuke shouted out the window of their ford mustang. "Yusuke get your head back in here NOW!" Keiko yelled at her

crazy boy friend. They were going to the fair that only came about once a year. They were going to meet up there in 2 differnt cars. Keiko, Yusuke, Botan and Hiei in one.

And Kuwabara. Yukina, Kurama and Shizuru in the other. Hiei **_DID NOT I REPEAT NOT_** want to be there Botan had bribed him by telling him that there would be sweet

snow (ice cream) there. Once they were in Hiei had draged Botan all around trying to find the goodies, but sadly they were all sold out. Poor Hiei was depressed, so Botan

decided to cheer him up. Calling the other she told them she was going to get Hiei some Ice cream. Yusuke wanted to go to but Keiko being Botans bestfriend pulled him

away to a roller coster. the other s went off to do other stuff (who care about them lets get to the hiei and botan fluffy!!!!) Botan took Hiei's hand not caring about the glare he

was giving her. She took him back to the car. He gave her a questionly look. "Were going to go get Ice Cream" she informed him "Good he said as he got into the passinger side. Botan drove out and into the nearest ice cream parlor. And in a flash Hiei was gone. Botan just sat there blinking for a second befor joining him in the store. "Hiei you could have waited" She said sporting a lil british accent. "hn" was all he said as he pointed to the ice cream that he wanted. he ended up getting 5 flavors while she got one.

Botan as always was being a messie eater. She had some of her ice cream on the corner of her mouth and didnt even know it was there. But the Fire apparation across from her did and couldnt move his eyes from it. Finnaly after she ate 2 more spoon fulls of her ice cream he gave up. He leaned over the table and licked it clear off her face, not really care that people were watching. Botan's eyes widen and she completly froze. Who knew that a fire apparation could freaze people too??

* * *

Yes it is short but i am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo tired !!!!!! PWEEEZ for give me the next chappter will be MUCH LONGER and might have a lil lemon in it wink wink 


End file.
